Auch nur ein Black
by TheLittlePadfoot
Summary: Remus sitzt im Hogwartsexpress und macht sich Gedanken über Sirius. Spielt am Anfang des dritten Bands. Please RR.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Mir gehört hier so gut wie gar nichts, außer vielleicht, die Idee. Die ganzen Figuren gehören ihr, der allmächtigen, der göttlichen JKR (wobei ich Sirius sofort nehmen würde).

A/N: Dies hier ist... vielleicht „angedeuteter Slash"? Auf jeden Fall so was in der Art. Aber bitte lasst euch davon nicht abschrecken und lest es trotzdem.

Widmung: Ich widme diese Geschichte meiner allerersten Reviewerin Julika und meiner besten Freundin Jule (auch wenn sie sie wahrscheinlich nie lesen wird).

**Auch nur ein Black**

Ich liebe dich.

Immer noch.

Trotz allem was du mir angetan hast. Und Lily und James. Und Peter. Und Lilys Schwester, die ich nur einmal gesehen habe, von der ich aber weiß, dass sie Lily geliebt hat. Werwolfssinne, weißt du?

Ich zucke immer noch zusammen, wenn ich deinen Namen höre. Und ich höre ihn oft in letzter Zeit. Sirius Black, Siri, Tatze, bester Freund, Marauder. Außer mir gab es nur drei Menschen, die mit diesem Namen so viel verband wie mich. Und wegen dir sind sie alle tot.

Jemand ist in mein Abteil gekommen. UNSER Abteil. Das, in dem wir sieben Jahre lang vor und nach den Sommerferien saßen, in dem wir gelacht und manchmal auch geweint haben. Wo wir jedes Jahr nach den Sommerferien den Marauderschwur erneuert haben.

Erinnerst du dich, Sirius?

Ja, ich sitze im Hogwartsexpress. Dumbledore hat mir eine Stelle als DADA-Lehrer angebote. Ich vermute, er will mich vor dir schützen. Er denkt in das Schloss kommst du nicht rein. Aber ich weiß es besser. Du kanntest die Karte besser als jeder andere von uns.

Nein, ich gehe nicht nach Hogwarts um vor dir sicher zu sein. Ich gehe dorthin um Harry zu schützen. Vor dir, seinem Paten.

Harry... Er ist mittlerweile 13. 12 Jahre ist es her, seit ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Das war ein paar Tage, bevor du den Schwur gebrochen hast. Weißt du noch wie er lautete? Ich schon:

„Ich schwöre hiermit feierlich, dass ich ein Marauder bin, auf immer und ewig, dass ich alles tun werde um meine Freunde zu schützen. Ich schwöre hiermit das ich Tatze bin, für immer und bis ans Ende aller Zeiten."

Fünf waren wir, nicht vier, wie alle dachten. Vier Jungs und Lily, die „Brave", die unsere Streiche immer decken musste.

Weißt du, wie es ist, abends in deinen Armen einzuschlafen und am nächsten Tag ganz allein aufzuwachen? Aus den Nachrichten vom Tod zweier deiner besten Freunde zu erfahren und zu wissen, zu wissen, dass du das Schlimmste getan hast, was ein Mensch tun kann, zu wissen, dass du sie verraten hast!

12 Jahre, Siri, und ich habe dir weder vergeben, noch aufgehört dich zu lieben.

Ich frage mich, ob Harry wirklich so aussieht wie James. Nur seine Augen sollen so grün sein wie Lilys grüne Augen, welche das einzige sind, was sie auch in ihrer Animagusform behielt.

Wie sieht Harry aus? Ob er sich in Hogwarts genauso zu Hause fühlt wie wir damals? Ob er viele Freunde hat? Immer und immer wieder frage ich mich so etwas.

Warum?

Ich weiß es nicht.

Ich möchte jetzt doch wissen, wer in unserem Abteil ist. Vorsichtig öffne ich die Augen- und schließe sie sofort wieder.

Harry! Harry ist in diesem Abteil. Sofort fühle ich mich um Jahre zurückversetzt.

Ich erinnere mich an unser erstes Treffen, erinnere mich, wie du mir sofort aufgefallen bist.

Ich mochte dich vom ersten Moment an.

Unsere Freundschaft war immer anders als zu den anderen.

Aber wir haben uns alle in dir getäuscht. Wir dachten, du wärst anders als deine Verwandten. Aber letztendlich bist du auch nur ein Black .

Ich habe dich geliebt, Sirius, geliebt, wie ich noch nie jemanden geliebt habe.

Liebe ist etwas Gemeines.

Du hast alle meine besten Freunde umgebracht, die meisten der wenigen, die mich als das nahmen, was ich bin: ein Werwolf.

Und doch liebe ich dich mehr als andere.

Wenn ich dir begegnen würde, hätte ich dir nur drei Worte zu sagen, ganz egal, was danach passieren würde. Selbst wenn du mich umbringen würdest, es wäre mir egal.

Das einzige, was ich dir zu sagen hätte wäre:

Ich liebe dich.

A/N: Hats euch gefallen? Wenn ja schreibt mir. Wenn nein auch. Ich denke, dass der Stil nicht jeden anspricht, aber ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass Remus so in Gedanken zu Sirius spricht. Außerdem finde ich es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er nach Sirius Ausbruch viel über die Vergangenheit nachdenkt.


	2. Remember

Disclaimer: Als ob das nicht altbekannt wäre... Na gut, mich nix, alles JKR. Reicht das?

A/N: Nachdem mich jetzt fast alle gefragt haben ob ich weitermache, habe ich mich entschlossen noch ein Kapitel zu schreiben, welches aber definitiv das Letzte ist. (Geht nicht anders)

Ganz viele Bussis an meine Reviewer. -alleknuddel-

Widmung: Ich widme diese Geschichte meiner allerersten Reviewerin Julika und meiner besten Freundin Jule.

**Für immer und ewig**

Warum?

Warum musste das passieren?

Grade jetzt, als alles so gut lief, als wir uns endlich ausgesprochen hatten.

Warum, Siri, ist es geschehen

Warum ist das Schicksal so grausam zu uns, zu dir? Warum kannst du nicht sterben, wie jeder andere auch?

Warum musstest du hinter den Vorhang fallen?

„Ein Schicksal, grässlicher als der Tod

Dazu verdammt, auf ewig zwischen Sein und Nichtsein zu schweben

Ohne Hoffnung auf Rettung, Erlösung

Die arme Seele"

Immer wieder geistern mir diese Zeilen, vor Jahrhunderten von einem unbekannten Autor verfasst, durch den Kopf.

Und dieses Schicksal musstest du jetzt erleiden.

Nie werde ich dich wiedersehen, selbst wenn ich tot bin!

Ohne dich hat mein Leben keinen Sinn mehr.

Alle meine Freunde sind tot- ALLE.

Keiner versteht mich. Sie betteln mich an, wieder in den Grimmauldplatz zu ziehen. Aber dort erinnert mich alles an dich. Meine große Liebe.

Dumbledore hat mir angeboten, wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen- als Lehrer.

Ich denke nicht, dass ich annehmen werde. In dem Schloss steckt jeder Winkel voller Erinnerungen an unsere Schulzeit. An dich. An Krone. An Laiqua(1). Und (natürlich) an Wurmschwanz, den Verräter.

Weißt du noch, wie wir die Karte gemacht haben?

Wie wir es erst nicht hingekriegt haben und Lily fragen mussten?

Wie sie daraufhin auch ein Marauder wurde?

Wie du erst nicht zustimmen wolltest?

Und als James und Lily öffentlich gemacht haben, dass sie zusammen sind?

Erinnerst du dich noch an den Trubel den das verursacht hat?

Die vielen Drohbriefe, die Lily von James Verehrerinnen bekam?

Ich weiß es noch.

Und ich weiß jetzt auch noch etwas.

Es hat keinen Sinn, dir nachzutrauern.

Es gibt wichtigere Dinge.

Zum Beispiel Harry, dessen Pate ich nun bin.

Aber, Tatze, wenn meine Zeit gekommen ist, wenn ich alt und gebrechlich bin und niemandem mehr nütze, dann werde ich zu dir kommen. Ich werde hinter den Vorhang gehen, denn du bist dort.

Und dann werden wir vereint sein.

Für immer und ewig.

(1): Laiqua ist Lilys Name. Er ist elbisch und bedeutet schlicht und einfach: grün

A/N: - räusper- !!!!!!!Betaleser gesucht!!!!!!!! Wer Interesse hat, schreibt bitte an: lyra21gmx.de

Und?Ich finde es ist nicht so gut wie das erste, aber bildet euch eure eigene Meinung.

Ich schätze, dass ihr jetzt wisst, warum es das letzte ist.

Und zu Lily: Ich finde den Gedanken, dass sie zu den Maraudern gehörte, sehr viel schöner.

Vielleicht schreib ich da ja mal ne Story drüber...

Soll ich?

Kann mir mal einer sagen, wie ich bei HTML die Sternchen hinkrieg?


End file.
